The Jackal Has Arrived
by straywriting
Summary: One hundred words per chapter. Because a jackal tore apart my story and only left the chewy filling. Also because it's a response to the one hundred word challenge. This Time: CH 49&50 Shawn doesn't want to wake up / Better safe than sorry.
1. Henry's Truck

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. This disclaimer applies for this chapter and all here after. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Story Notes: **Know that I go by the word counter on psychfic**dot**com which is slightly off in correlation to FFN's, meaning some chapters will not be exactly one-hundred words despite the premise. Also, all warnings (spoilers, character death, etc.) will be posted if and when they're needed.

**Genre:** Angst  
**Characters:** Shawn, mentions of Henry  
**Warning: **Tear Jerker

* * *

He eased himself into his father's truck and brushed his hands along the dashboard lovingly.

His dad loved this truck. He would spend hours working on her back when he didn't have to take care of everything single-handedly.

Forcefully pushing the memories away, he tried not wanting to dwell on the problems he'd caused the man who raised him.

He twisted the key in the ignition before lifting his hands to the steering wheel.

"I'll take good care of her dad, I promise you." He drove away from the place he called home for seventeen years, leaving many memories behind but taking the most important one with him.


	2. Practice Makes Perfect

It took him hours of perfecting the right movements and balance to get to the point where he could relish the wind blowing along the sides of his face and sliding under his shirt.

He'd had a few spills; some cured with a Band-Aid and then the more serious resulting in hospital visits. The scar running down his chest proved it. He'd tell everyone he got it fighting Ninjas in the Serengeti.

None of that mattered now, as he was almost flying down the streets on his brand new Norton 750 Commando, taking each corner in a perfect arc.


	3. Lassiter Gets A Haircut

Victoria pretended not to notice him anymore.

Not his fit black suit, his sleek black shoes shined to perfection, nor his new stupid haircut.

She knew he did it just to spite her; she confessed to liking it when his hair would drift into his eyes, obscuring the blue with black.

Now it was clipped back, unable to go anywhere near his eyes.

Carlton would say he cut it because of "regulations", but she knew better.

She knew him.

He was trying to forget her and the love they once held for each other.

She still thought his new haircut was stupid.


	4. Buzz Was Right

I need to send my thanks to Jenn1984 for helping me come up with this idea and reading it through when I finished. Also thanks to LittleFairy78 for beta'ing it quick.

**Warning: **implied character death

* * *

Buzz was right.

He would never tell him that. No, then he'd be acknowledging a fault and Carlton Lassiter did not admit to having faults.

But Buzz was right. He saw something Carlton didn't and now Lassiter was left alone standing outside apartment 215. He held his breath and forgot to let it go as he knocked on the door.

The door glided open and Francine's eyes grew wide as she took in Carlton's disheveled appearance and the blood marring his jacket.

"It's Buzz…" was all he could get out before Francie fell into his arms as her knees buckled. _He was right…_


	5. Are You Serious?

**Genres:** Humor, General  
**Characters:** Shawn, Gus

* * *

"I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry lipstick…" A voice sang from the inside of a blue Echo.

"Are you serious, Shawn? 'I Kissed A Girl'?" The other occupant in the car questioned.

"Stop being a sticky Popsicle Gus. It's a good song." Shawn eyed Gus from his peripheral vision before turning his attention back to the road.

Gus reached out to turn the station when Shawn slapped his hand away.

"Dude, this song's about two hot chicks making out. Don't ruin my fantasy!"

"Oh," was all Gus said before his lips quirked up into a smile.


	6. Mercy

"Please, Dad! Have mercy!"

Henry looked up from his paper and gave his son a disapproving frown. "No means no, Shawn. You're grounded for a reason."

"Dad, I told you I didn't do that. It was Gus... or maybe it was the Gremlins, they do look alike." Shawn didn't convey an inch of doubt in his statement. "And you know tonight's the opening of—"

"If you wanted to go you should have thought about that _before_ you put the Furby in the microwave." He pointed at the gaping hole in the wall where the appliance used to be before turning to glower at Shawn.

* * *

**A/N: **Putting a Furby in a microwave and turning it on will cause the Furby to explode. Do not try it at home.


	7. Pineapple

Shawn doesn't tell anyone why he loves pineapple.

If anyone asks him about his affinity for the yellow fruit he shies away from the question. Instead he asks the questioner if they, themselves, are a "fan of delicious flavor". As soon as the last word leaves Shawn's mouth he or she are none the wiser that he'd changed subjects covertly, and Shawn never lied to them once.

The truth is the first time he tried pineapple was the last day before he ever heard his parents fight. Now every time he takes a bite of pineapple he gets a taste of what it used to be like before...


	8. Shooting Range

"Spencer! Give me my gun!" Lassiter hissed, making a grab for his weapon.

"Aw, come on Lassie, you can do better than that!" Laughed Shawn, dangling the gun in front of the Head Detective.

"Give me the gun before you shoot yourself, Spencer."

"Relax, I'm not planning on shooting myself any time soon." Shawn grinned. He maneuvered away from the agitated detective when he felt his foot catch on his shoe lace. As he began to fall Shawn's finger unthinkingly squeezed the trigger of the gun, discharging a bullet into his foot. "SON OF A—"


	9. Shawn Figures It Out

Shawn figured it out.

It took him exactly three days, twenty-one hours and fifty-two minutes but he figured it out. He finally came to the conclusion that he is absolutely and impossibly infatuated with a detective he calls "Jules".

The only problem is he figured it out three days, twenty-one hours and fifty-two minutes too late.

If only his subconscious thoughts awakened earlier. Perhaps then he could have acknowledged the heated pounding in his chest for what it was: love.

But now she belongs to _him _and Shawn can claim nothing but a waning friendship and a slowly dying heart.


	10. Who's In Charge Here?

**A/N:** Major thanks to Collegekid2006 for helping me make this piece viable.

* * *

"Alright, who's in charge here?" Carlton Lassiter shouted across the crime scene, spotting a displeasuring face in the crowd. "_Spencer!_ How'd I know you'd be involved in this?"

"Because you're psychic. Wait, you're psychic too?" Shawn gasped. "Lassie, you've been holding out on me."

"I'm not psychic, Spencer, and I highly doubt you are either."

"But you knew I'd be here." Shawn pointed out, ignoring jab at his lack of psychic powers. "Therefore you have to be a seer!"

"Wouldn't you think I'd know if I was a psychic?"

Shawn brought his face close to Lassiter's. "No, you wouldn't _know_ it – you'd _see_ it."


	11. Jules Feels Guilty

**Warning: **implied character death/tear jerker.

* * *

Jules believed Shawn's lie. Believed he was psychic. Believed he could be the one to give her a "Happily Ever After" ending that only seem to exist in _Disney_ movies anymore.

Perhaps Jules would have gotten her perfect ending if she had never believed him. If she had been more objective then maybe she wouldn't have broken Shawn's heart when he told her his secret, and maybe she wouldn't have run away and he wouldn't have followed. If that were the case, perhaps he would have been watching the road and would have seen the car…

Perhaps then she wouldn't feel guilty.


	12. Dead as a Doornail

"Dad, you _killed_ it!"

"I didn't kill it Shawn. It's a nail, it was never alive." Taking a new nail Henry lined it up with the hole on the door and was about to bring his hammer down when—

"But Dad look at him! You bent Collin in half!"

Henry eyed Shawn questioningly. "You named the nail?"

The boy gave no response.

Sighing, Henry took a moment to align the hammer. He went to bring the tool down when a strangled cry from Shawn threw off his aim, causing him to miss with a _youch_ as he hit his thumb.

"No, Dad! Not Heather!" Shawn blurted.


	13. Are You Nervous?

**Waning:** Mild spoilers for the Pilot.

* * *

He was nervous, that's why he originally lied about being psychic when he can truthfully claim nothing of the sort. But upon seeing the figures lurking in the jail cell the angst from his first arrest flared up in unbearable intensity, so he told them he was psychic, thinking it'd be his "get out of jail free" card. Although with his proclamation he sentenced himself to a lifetime of lies and consequences with laughter and regret in between. Despite the good and bad that's come with his charade he's absurdly nervous to have his life riding on one fabrication.


	14. Henry Doesn't Yell

Winner of the 12-01-08 challenge.

* * *

Henry awoke from his slumber on the couch to something fleshy wetting his cheek. His eyes jumping open at the sensation, he found himself face-to-face with a monster canine.

"Shawn!" Henry bellowed as realization dawned on him and the dog's tongue landed another _smack_ against his face.

His son came from the kitchen with a "hey Dad."

"Shawn, get this beast out of my house!" He sent the dog a reproachful look, to which the canine responded to with a series of sharp yelps. "And get him to stop yelling!"

"'Him' is named Henry, and Henry doesn't yell, Dad, he barks."


	15. Psychmobile

A screech of rubber on cement sounded across the open air, settling into the ears of the pedestrians on the street and stalling them in one breathtaking moment as an accompanying crash of metal against metal registered.

As if in slow motion everyone's eyes moved onto the scene in one fluid movement.

Their eyes were met with a terrifying scene of a deformed blue vehicle wrapped around a pole. As the sight sunk in, a devastating cry came from one of the car's patrons. No one there that day had ever heard so much pain in three spoken words: "Gus... wake up!"


	16. Henry Gets Caught

Henry was caught in a failing marriage, a troubled relationship with his son, and a job that constantly demanded his attention

He'd attempted to find a balance between work and home but despite his efforts Henry always ended up at a wall that kept on building itself higher and higher until there was no way to make it past.

So one night when he came home late from work to find Madeleine sitting in the kitchen alone he knew this was the end of their marriage, the words "I'm leaving tomorrow" affirming his assumptions.

He'd never felt more trapped in his life.


	17. One Step at a Time

Winner of the 12-29-08 challenge.

* * *

"That's it Shawn, take it one step at a time. Yeah, just like that." Henry spoke gently to Shawn, a smile warming his face as he watched the one year old attempt his first steps.

The toddler was clearly focused on the task, as he didn't lift his eyes from the floor to look at his father. Instead he lifted his right leg and placed it in front of the left. He wobbled slightly from the effort but held himself upright.

With a grin of satisfaction Shawn looked up at his father. Henry smiled back fondly. "That's my boy."


	18. Happy Birthday!

**Genres:** Family Fluff  
**Characters:** Henry, Shawn

* * *

"Daddy, how do you spell birthday?"

"How do you think it's spelled?" Henry asked his four-year-old.

"With birth and day?"

Releasing a small chuckle, Henry wrote out the alphabet. "Sound it out and connect the letters to the sounds."

Shawn's eyes lit up in realization before he raced from the room. He reappeared a few minutes later with a card reading "Happy Birthday Daddy!" scrawled on the inside.

Glancing up at the calendar, then back at Shawn he laughed and hugged the child in a silent thank-you. He thought it best not to inform Shawn about the difference between half-birthdays and real birthdays just yet.


	19. Gus Takes a Break

**Genre:** Humor  
**Characters:** Gus, Shawn

* * *

"Shawn, I can't believe you convinced me to do this!"

"Come on Gus, you're going to steal the show!"

"No, I'm going to fall on my face and botch the whole thing!"

"Don't be such a yellow-spotted rhino, Gus. You've got this in the bag. Dude, don't give me that look! You know this is the only way to catch our killer."

"Than why am I the only one in tights?"

"I have pancake butt, you know I can't pull those off like you can! Now get out there and break a leg, Robin Hood."

"Fine, but if I break anything you're paying for it."


	20. Something's Missing

**Genre:** Angst**  
Characters: **Mainly Shawn, inclusion of Madeleine and Henry**  
Warning: **Mild Spoilers For _Ghosts_

_

* * *

_

Ever since Mom left he's been missing something.

He can't pinpoint it, he can't name it, and he certainly can't talk about it. Instead he lets it lay forgotten.

But when he opens the door and a disjointed "Mom…" escapes him, something falls into place. Realization hits him hard and fast.

He tries to ignore realization as he stands awkwardly between his parents. He even chooses liquor over acceptance, but what he can't accept he can comprehend. He understands that the thing he's been missing is before him now: his family together again under one solitary roof. If only it'd stay…


	21. You Owe Me Five Bucks

**Genres:** General, Family Fluff  
**Characters:** Henry, Madeleine

* * *

"What are you doing, hon?"

Madeline glanced up at her husband. "I'm looking up more baby names for our little girl." She said, rubbing her protruding belly lovingly.

"Mad, I thought we already agreed that the baby's going to be a boy."

"No, _you_ agreed that Jessica's going to be a boy." Her retort was sweet.

"But _Shawn_ will be," he said, before mumbling under his breath, "I have five bucks riding on it at the station."

"_Henry!_ Our baby isn't even born yet and you're already betting on her?" He looked abashed. "In that case, you'll owe me five bucks when _she's_ born."


	22. Because I Said So

**Genres:** Angst, Hurt/Comfort  
**Characters:** Henry, Shawn

* * *

Blood gurgled in his throat and his body withered as the bullet in his chest wreaked its havoc.

His attention was consumed by the figure looming above him. He thought it was his father, or maybe a disfigured marshmallow.

He felt himself slipping into blackness when unexpected pain flared in his chest. His father was putting pressure on the wound. _Damn_ it hurt.

"You stay with me Shawn, you hear?" His voice was urgent, pained.

Unable to form words, Shawn let his dulling eyes speak for him – _Why?_

"Because I said so, dammit!"

Shawn's lips flickered a bemused smile before riding pain into oblivion.


	23. Dust Bunnies

**Genre:** General  
**Characters:** Young Henry, Grandpa Spencer

* * *

"Henry, come look at this one!"

"Da_ad_," the boy whined, walking forward to peer into a cage. "I don't want a rabbit."

"But every boy wants a pet!"

Sighing, he mumbled, "Not me."

Pretending he didn't hear his son he carried on, "What do you think? I like the all gray in his coat. We could call him Dusty."

"Dad, we're not calling him 'Dusty.'" For an eight year old Henry was very good at sounding vexed.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not going to school to deal with everyone telling me I own a Dust Bunny!"


	24. Water

**Genres:** Friendship, Hurt/Comfort  
**Characters:** Gus, Shawn

* * *

Slivers of light entered his vision as he cracked his eyes open. _Wrong move_, he groaned as a killer headache jolted through him.

"Take it easy, Shawn," a strained voice melded into the pain.

"Wha… _Gahhuhghh,_" a harsh cough shook his body and sent sob-educing pain bouncing around in his skull.

Writhing through his torment, he was unprepared when a cool metallic cup was pressed against his lips. "Drink," the voice ordered.

Ice chips fell into his mouth and soothed the ache in his throat. Feeling consciousness wane, he managed a final, "Thanks, Gus," before falling into a relieved sleep.


	25. Honesty is the Best Policy

**Genre:** Angst  
**Characters:** Henry, Karen Vick, implied Shawn  
**Note:** Can be considered a follow up to "Because I Said So" even though not originally written with that intent.

* * *

"Henry, how is he?"

Vick entered the room as Henry glanced up. "He's critical but stable and they say… that he might have brain damage."

"I'm so–"

"Karen. Please. I don't need your sympathies."

Nodding, she sat next to him.

"I never got a chance to yell at him for tracking blood all over… Or tell him how proud I am of his stupidity in jumping in front of that bullet…"

"It's not too late. You can still be honest with him."

Silence reigned, only disturbed by the hiccup of Shawn's heartbeat on the monitor.


	26. Blackmail

**Genres:** Humor, General  
**Characters:** Gus, Shawn

* * *

"Shawn, don't you know that know blackmail doesn't literally mean _black_ mail?" He queried his friend in the midst of painting an envelope black.

"But Gus it's so much more ominous this way. It gives my threat an Eddie Poe vibe."

"It's Edgar Allen Poe, Shawn."

"I prefer Eddie." Shawn said, sweeping the brush over the envelope one last time. "Now to put this note and picture of Lassie on a merry-go-round in here..." The fact that paint takes a while to dry escaped him. "Crap."

"You know you could have just bought a black envelope, right?"


	27. Karen's Headache Has A Date

**Prompts:** It's A Date, Karen Has A Headache  
**Genres:** Family, hints of Romance  
**Characters:** Karen Vick, Mr. Vick  
**Rated K+ For: **Sexual Innuendo  
**A/N: **The last line is _all_ collegekid2006.

* * *

"What did I do to deserve this?" Karen murmured, pressing her temple in an attempt to alleviate the headache currently making a date with nausea.

"Do you want a reminder?" a slightly rough voice asked, his lips nuzzling her neck.

"Not now, Steve."

"It'll make you feel better."

"No, it'll make _you_ feel better. Besides I'm not allowed to get very far in my first trimeste– stay here." Karen made it to the bathroom just in time. She came out a few minutes later and sank back onto the bed. "You're the one who deserves this."


	28. Duct Tape

**Genres:** Angst, Drama, General  
**Characters:** Shawn, Henry, Madeleine  
**A/N:** Winner of the 04-06-09 challenge.

* * *

Their fighting lingers at the back of his mind as he pieces the picture he tore back together.

_Damn it Henry!_

Blue jeans go to green shirt.

_It's just a vase, Mad._

Green shirt goes to calloused hand.

_My mother gave me that!_

Calloused hand wraps around slim shoulders.

_You shouldn't have put it so close to the edge!_

Slim shoulders lean on pink sweater and complete the picture.

_Just clean it up._

Shawn stares at the puzzle he created while taking a piece of duct tape and sticking his family back together. If only tape could fix everything…


	29. Said Too Much

**Genres:** Angst, Drama  
**Characters:** Gus, Winnie Guster  
**Warning: **Tear Jerker

* * *

"Mom," his voice broke as the line connected. "It's all my fault."

"Burton? What's wrong?" Winnie Guster felt her heart rate speed up.

"I told him to get lost... Mom, that was the last thing I told him."

Terrorizing thoughts flashed across her mind while her heart beat attempted to win a race. "Honey…"

"I never should have told him to… I said too much and now…" sobs overtook Gus and all she wanted was to reach through the airwaves and hug him. "…now I can't say anything. Mom, Shawn's gone. He's really go– gone."


	30. Shawn's Bad Hair Makes A Hero

**Prompts:** Shawn Has A Bad Hair Day, Hero  
**Genre:** General  
**Characters:** Shawn  
**A/N:** As of this challenge I no longer am entering the challenges. I now only write these for fun.

* * *

Shawn walked into the shop with a cringe, expecting an outcry at the sight of his bad hair to erupt. He'd forgotten to pick up gel the day before and his hair was anything but ideal at the moment. Hoping it wasn't a delayed reaction, he eased his eyes open when no one screamed.

"Excuse me, Sir?"

A girl had tapped his shoulder; she held a piece of paper out to him.

"My aunt asked me to give you her number. She thinks you look like Spiderman."

Shawn quirked an eyebrow. _Huh, bad hair got me a date._


	31. Chatroom

**Genres:** Drama, Tragedy  
**Characters:** Juliet, Lassiter  
**Warning:** Mentions of potentially sensitive material.

* * *

Lassiter took a deep breath, steadied himself, and walked into the interrogation room.

"Hello Carlton."

His fists clenched. "How could you kill Linkin?"

"You always were one to cut right to the chase."

"Damn it, Juliet," his voice was tight. "He wasn't worth it. Why did you let him bring you to murder?"

She stared at him impassively, fingering the stitches on her arm.

"I'm not interrogating you. We're just chatting."

"He made me watch as he killed my husband, he tortured and shot me. I had nothing to lose."

Lassiter's stare was pained. "You had me."


	32. Blue

**Genres:** Angst, Tragedy  
**Characters:** Shawn, Madeleine  
**Warning:** Major mentions of a character death.

* * *

He breathed shallowly, his gaze set in front of him.

He prayed this wasn't real - he prayed he wasn't standing in front of his father's casket. He couldn't be. They still had to go to that Thunderbirds game; they still had to have another fight that lead nowhere.

A hand landed softly on his shoulder as Madeleine's withered face entered his clouded view. _When did I start crying?_

She handed him a flower. "Shawn, it's time."

Nodding, he walked forward while haphazardly whipping at his eyes. "I… I'm sorry Dad." The blue flower fell from his grasp, landing on the casket without a sound.


	33. Listen Carefully as a Witness

**Prompts:** Listen Carefully, Witness  
**Genres:** Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy  
**Characters:** Shawn, Henry  
**Warning:** Eventual mentions of character death.

* * *

"Shawn, _Shawn_! Look at me, _look at me._" _I can't._ "Son, please."

Hands on his face, turning him away from the covered body. "Listen carefully Shawn, it's not your fault. No, look at me. Don't look at him."

_But it's my fault. I didn't save him. I just watched him fall._

"There's nothing you could have done." _I could have went first._ "Vick told me it was just a freak accident, a rotten floorboard." _His fingers fell right through my grasp._ "Damn it, Shawn, stop blaming yourself. Gus' death wasn't your fault!"

Shawn blinked.


	34. A Night At the Movies

**Genre:** Humor  
**Characters:** Gus, Shawn  
**Note: **Rated K+ for one swear word.

* * *

"Guuus, open up! I've got Wafers!"

Gus' eyes enlarged as _The Notebook_ continued playing._ Shit. Shawn'll never let me live this one down._

Without warning, the door swung open. "Dude, what've I told you about the whole hiding a key in a rock in the hallway thing?"

Shawn caught sight of his friend decked out in a plush pink bathrobe before his eyes slid over the TV. "Dude, the chicks are gonna think you're half-gay if you keep this up."

"Gus, darling, the water is getting cold."

Gus' only response was a sly smile aimed at his dumbfounded friend. "I stand corrected."


	35. If the Shoe Fits

**Genre:** General  
**Characters:** Henry, young Shawn  
**Note: **Possible spoilers for Scary Sherry: Bianca's Toast.

* * *

"Dad, they don't fit." Shawn whined, his feet tightly stuffed in a pair of "police issued" shoes constituting his Halloween costume.

"Of course they fit, Shawn. You're wearing them right now, aren't you?"

"But they're too tight. My toes need room to breathe." He said. "Why can't I just wear my tennis shoes?"

"Cops don't wear Nikes. Now get in the car, we have to pick up Gus."

Shawn sighed. _How am I supposed to be a cop if the shoes didn't even fit?_ Shawn looked out the window, his eyes lingering on a kid dressed as Batman. _I wish I was him._


	36. Shawn Feels Left Out

**Genres: **Angst, General**  
Characters: **Shawn

* * *

When anyone asked a young Shawn Spencer what he would be when he grew up he'd respond: a police officer. After all, both his parents worked for the law.

Yet as Shawn grew, so did his ambitions to be his own person – he refused to fall in line with what others wanted for him.

Eventually Shawn rebelled, stole a car, and guaranteed that he'd never fit the mold of "cop" that his family laid out for him. But what he had never anticipated was the dejected feeling of abandonment he'd experience every time he saw an officer in blue.


	37. Magic

**Characters: **Buzz, Vick, mentions of Shawn  
**Genres: **Casefile, General  
**Note:** Mentions of graphic violence.

* * *

"Where's the body?"

"Over here, Chief." Buzz McNabb said.

Steeling herself she walked into the room, wishing she hadn't when her eyes landed on victim. A swarming puddle of blood surrounded the body with the right side of the face partially mutilated.

"Where's–"

"He's outside giving O'Hara his statement." Buzz affirmed. "And getting his arm stitched up. He refuses to go the hospital."

She nodded, turning back to the subject of their month long investigation lying dead on the floor. "What's the official COD?"

McNabb answered hesitantly, "Shawn, uh, Mr. Spencer… he stabbed Mann in the eye with a Magic Marker, Chief."


	38. It's A Date

**Genres: **Friendship, General  
**Characters: **Lassiter, Juliet  
**Warning: **Slight spoilers for _Tuesday the 17th_.**

* * *

**

She first noticed something wrong with her partner when he forgot his customary three creams, four sugars. Instead he suffered his coffee plain.

She knew better then to ask him what was wrong though. He'd glare and go cold on her.

So she let him deal with his own issues, knowing he'd broach the subject if he wanted to. But then she caught sight of the final divorce papers half concealed on his desk.

With set determination she knew what she had to do.

"Carlton, would you like to go out after work?" At his confused glance she quickly clarified. "Just as friends."


	39. Henry and Gus

**Characters:** Gus, Henry  
**Genres:** General

* * *

"It's four years today."

"Yep," Henry said, taking a sip of beer.

"He sent me a postcard from Guatemala," said Gus, popping open his own beer. "said the pineapple's good there." He took a seat next to Henry.

"You're good for him, Gus. You've kept him tethered."

"I just wish I was good enough to get him to come back."

"He'll come back when he's ready. As for me – I'm heading out to Florida."

"I'll be here when you come home, Mr. Spencer."

"It's Henry, Gus."

They fell into silence and stared out at the horizon, waiting for the familiar bike to come home.

It never did.


	40. Music

**Genres:** Angst, General, Hurt/Comfort, Supernatural  
**Characters:** Shawn

_

* * *

Do you hear that? _

All I've heard is my voice bouncing off the walls.

_Listen harder._

For what?

_The music._

I lost my iPod when the building collapsed.

_Not that kind of music. _

Stop being cryptic.

_Close your eyes. Listen._

But how do I listen to what isn't there?

_Just close your eyes._

Shawn did, and when he did he heard his heartbeat thumping in time with shallow breaths costing over his bloodied lips. He heard the groaning of the rubble overhead, struggling to keep from collapsing further. He heard the search and rescue teams calling out for him.

His eyes snapped open.

_I hear it now._


	41. Pictures

**Genre:** General  
**Characters:** Lassiter, Hank  
**Warning:** Slight spoilers for _High Noon-ish_.

* * *

Carlton doesn't find himself owning many photographs he cares to display.

His father didn't participate much in his rearing. The sparse photographs of them together he lets his mother keep.

Any attempt to showcase pictures of him and Victoria only serves to hurry the pace of the slow burn in his chest.

The photographs from his cases are nothing more then work following him home.

The one picture he finds himself laying out for the world to see is of a six-year-old version of himself, smiling at the camera while Hank holds him close. He smiles fondly whenever he chances a glance at it.


	42. Shotgun

**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort  
**Characters:** Henry, Shawn  
**Note:** This is a follow-up to chapter 8, _Shooting Range_.

* * *

"How on Earth do you get yourself into these situations, Kid?"

"It's not like–" a whimper. "–I meant to–" a hiss. "–shoot myself in the foot." He breathed out as he maneuvered himself into a more comfortable position. "No one taught me how to handle shoelace malfunctions in the field."

"That's why cops don't wear sneakers on duty." Henry replied dryly. "Or play Tag with the Head Detective and his gun."

"I highly doubt a gun could play Tag, Dad, it'd miss the running objective completely." Shawn said in mock indignation. "Anyways, it could be worse – it could have been a shotgun."


	43. Where Is Lassie?

**Genres: **Angst, Drama, Missing Scene  
**Characters:** Juliet, Lassiter  
**Warning:** Major spoilers for _Shawn Has the Yips_.

* * *

Juliet's heart is pounding, quickening with each corner the car takes at alarming speeds. Her partner's depending on her. If she lets him down now, she'll never get a chance to redeem herself. How do you redeem yourself to the dead?

_No,_ she yells internally. _He's not dead._ A tight turn and they're at the cemetery.

"Where is he?" Juliet nearly shouts, spotting Salamatchia's vacant car. She wastes no time and very quickly runs down the nearest path.

When she spots Lassiter on his knees, clearly alive, the first thing Juliet thinks is 'thank God' quickly followed by a variation of 'crap' because there's a gun to her partner's head.


	44. Zombie Blood

**Genres:** Crack-like, General, Humor  
**Characters:** Gus, Shawn  
**Warning:** Excessive, prolonged use of the word "brains."  
**Prompt:** Blood

* * *

"Braaaaains."

"For the last time, Shawn, there is no such thing as Zombie Day! I don't care what you think Leif Erikson said."

"Magic Head brains!"

"Shawn, what do you think you're doing? Hey, get your hands off my head!"

"Gus brains good."

"Why don't you go and eat Lassiter's brains?"

"Grouchy brains no good."

"Are not any good."

"Gus brains smart!"

"Don't make me slap you, Shawn!"

"Gus brains violent."

"That's it."

"Ow, Gus! Was that really necessary? You smeared my fake blood!"

"Shawn, did you use the last of our ketchup to make that?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"You know you're buying more, right?"

"Braaaaaaaains!"

"Shut up, Shawn."


	45. One or the Other: The Bookcase or Bullet

**Genres: **Angst, General, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene  
**Characters:** Garth Longmore, Shawn  
**Warning:** Major spoilers for _Shawn Takes a Shot in the Dark_.  
**Prompts:** One or the Other, Bookcase

* * *

"So I have a question," Shawn mumbled, forcing the effort of lifting his head. "Would you rather be crushed by a bookcase and have potentially fatal internal injuries or be shot and tied to a chair without anyone reciprocating your questions?"

Longmore turned towards him with exasperation in his eyes, not up to answering Shawn's question. Big surprise there.

"I'm just"–Shawn broke off with a wince of pain before picking back up again–"trying to stir up a friendly game of Would You Rather to pass the time. Personally, I'd go with the bookcase," quietly, he added to himself, "I'd be dead sooner."


	46. Bus Stop

**Genre**: General  
**Characters:** Gus, Shawn

* * *

"Hey Gus," Shawn's voice crackled through poor reception.

"What is with you and calling me in the middle of the night?" Gus grumbled, already rolling to the side of the bed and slipping his shoes on. "Where are you?" Shawn rattled off his location. "You owe me for this." He hung up before Shawn could respond.

Twenty minutes later Gus rolled up next to a deserted – save one – bus stop.

Gus watched his friend walk up to the echo and felt his mouth drop open. Shawn was covered from head to toe in crusting brown mud.

Shawn waved Gus off. "Don't ask."


	47. Pixie Stixs

**Genre**: General  
**Characters:** Gus, Shawn  
**Dedicated To: **Mirthless Laughter for the constant encouragement.

* * *

Pixie Stixs were one treat my dad never let me have.

"You've already have enough energy to rival any other kid your age." He told me once. "No reason to add pure sugar to the mix."

I still wanted Pixie Stixs though (partly because Dad and Mom told me I couldn't have any). My attempts to sneak them into the cart at grocery stores never worked.

When my seventh birthday rolled around I had yet to try one. Then Gus came up to me, randomly, and slipped something into my hand. I looked down – it was an orange Pixie Stix.


	48. Brothers

**Characters: **Shawn, Gus, (Henry & Madeline)  
**Genres: **Angst, Friendship, General  
**Warning:** Mentions of potentially sensitive material

* * *

"_Shawn, you're going to be a big brother!"_

He doesn't think his parents know he remembers – he was barely two – but he does. He also remembers a few months later – the anxiety and worrying, then the crying. He didn't understand it then but he does now.

A miscarriage.

Shawn wonders if he'd have had a brother or a sister. He would never ask his parents if they knew, what with old wounds and all that. Although he wouldn't have minded either – both promised an adventure.

"C'mon Shawn, we're gonna be late."

Gus.

His partner in crime. His adventure buddy. His brother.


	49. Shawn, Interrupted

**Characters: **Henry, young Shawn  
**Genres: **Family, General  
**Note: **Pre-series

* * *

Henry entered his son's room and shook his shoulder. "Shawn, come on buddy, wake up."

Shawn stirred, rolling away from his father's hand. "Go'way. Dreamin'."

Henry rolled his eyes. "Nope, you have to wake up. The bus leaves in–"

"Don' care." Shawn groused.

Henry folded his arms over his chest, trying to make his voice stern but failed when mirth crept in. "I'd rather not drag you out of bed, son."

Shawn ignored the threat. "Dad, interrupting m'dream. Abou' to find out if Mrs. Peacock did it."

Henry chuckled lightly, heading for the door. "Okay, just don't take too long."


	50. Skeleton Key

**Characters: **Shawn  
**Genres: **Angst, General  
**Spoilers: **Post Yin/Yang trilogy  
**Note: **Thank you goes to Patster223 for spurring this idea and the always-loyal Mirthless Laughter for sticking with me up to the end.

* * *

Six skeleton keys.

One for Gus' place.

One for Dad's.

One for Lassie's.

One for Jules.

One for Chief Vick's.

And even one for McNabb's.

When they weren't looking he had taken their keys, worked his charm to have them duplicated no questions asked, and returned them before they were any the wiser.

After everything… he just wanted to cover his bases, just in case something went wrong and he needed easy access.

Really, he didn't want to risk losing someone else and, well, he was better safe than sorry, right?

At least that's what he told himself when he thought about how he went behind their backs.


End file.
